Nothing is as it appears
by the dark euphie
Summary: Lizzy is The Kings niece, Darcy is still his snobby self. Uncle George comes for the Summer then Lizzy must start her training to take the throne. What will Darcy do to keep her with him?
1. Heir Apparent and a Lady's nephew

Not everything is as it appears

Summary: Elizabeth's father is actually the younger brother to the king, but few know of who he is. When the Netherfield make their debut in Hertfordshire they find out that a part of the royal family is in this part of the country. Too bad Darcy doesn't realize that their Uncle George has plans for Elizabeth; will Darcy be able to convince the King that he is be best choice for Elizabeth?

Disclaimer: I don't own P&P.

Elizabeth's p.o.v.

I received a letter from my Uncle George today, he plans as father believed he would: he wants to make me crowned heir. He doesn't wish for Victoria to take the thrown; while she and I are in agreement that he is raving mad. Why he can't just let the subject rest I've not the slightest clue. I believe it is because he wants someone who will stand up to Parliament, which I know Tori will not do. Those wicked men scare her senseless; then again they scare most people, besides the direct Royal family, of course. Uncle George's only heir died a few years back, he and I were to marry this very day if he'd have lived. Uncle had it in his head the moment I was born that I was the one to marry Regence, and all because we were only one year and one hour apart in age. Parliament is now pushing for an heir to be christened. Impatient fools never could keep to themselves. I am off to papa's study to speak with him on the matter

I am off to papa's study to speak with him on the matter. Because it seems that our prayers are not going to be answered, and I would joint the Royal elite in a years time. Regence and I were to marry a month after I turned seventeen and he eighteen, not that he is gone though no one shall be there to protect me from horrid men who would wish to take advantage of me. I know my Uncle George loves me, even if it's in his own odd balled ways, but he isn't the paternal kind, doesn't have the instincts to protect those that are blood from danger.

Papa isn't pleased, he didn't agree with me marrying Regence either, but he preferred the idea over the social hierarchy being able to sink their claws into me. Papa knows many of these gentleman's parents, and knows they were taught that what ever they wanted they got. He's taught me all there is to know when it comes to being able to turn them away from me; they tend to prefer pretty faces and no brains behind it. All I'll have to do be my charming self, but keep to my wit and knowledge on subjects that I should not. When one does come along who does wish to marry me for well me, he'll already know what I'm like to know I am what he wants.

Papa had smirked when mama had disapproved of the idea of warding off eligible suitors vying for my hand; then again mama didn't understand that even though she'd married above her station in life, she had married papa from love. Yes she, loved papa, but she also wished up well off is all. I cannot blame her, my younger three sisters more than likely won't marry into the higher circles; papa says that they are far too silly. Jane is being courted by the Duke of York's second son as we speak. They fell in love almost instantly, I was so glad Jane was able to procure a high standing man without having to deal with all the attention of an heir, for their line.

That is when my mama bursts into the room at last.

"Is it true that Netherfield Park has let at last?" she asks my father. He had received a one Mr. Charles Bingley this morning. Poor fool would be prey for all the mothers in the area, including mine. Though, oddly, mama does not push anything in public all that much. It's when he comes to call that we will run into problems. She'll push Mary, Kitty, and Lydia his way and the poor man will be over whelmed.

"Yes the rumors are true. They have been let to a one Mr. Charles Bingley," papa says solidifying the rumor into fact, 'need you really sign the mans death certificate already papa?'

"Is he amiable?" mama asks.

"Is he single?" Lydia asks directly afterward.

"Naturally, he seemed like a cordial, charming young man," he tells us. He gives me a pointed look saying that I need to stay behind and speak with him. I nod in understanding.

"Mama, why don't you take Mary, Kitty, and Lydia out to buy more ribbons for their bonnets?" I suggest. If father and I are to speak we will need to be completely alone. The others are know to be eves droppers, and will more than likely ask me to drag them along for my first elite season. Mama and Lydia especially, I shudder to think of the havoc they would cause on the _Ton_.

"Yes I do believe you're right Lizzy, do you wish for us to pick you up any dear?" at least she thought to ask this time. I shake my head, in short time all of my things would be replaced, so new ribbons made no difference.

"Thank you though mama," I say as she leaves the room. Once I notice that they've left the house I start speaking, "He has decided that he shall spend the summer with us, then when Michaelmas is about to start he shall introduce me as his heir," Papa doesn't looked pleased, but he can't argue with his older brother; he's the king after all.

"I don't see why he doesn't choose Tori, she's been trained since she was young to reign over a kingdom; you on the other hand were raised thinking you wouldn't have to worry about being the queen. We had always known that if your Uncle went through with his plans that you'd only need a few lessons in etiquette of Royal society that your governesses were unable to teach you, but we never thought he would over look Tori," he had the same idea as to why as well.

"Do you believe it's because he wants someone who can stand up to those old buzzards that we call Parliament?" he nodded. I knew it.

"You were always able to charm them when you were a child; why would it be any different now? You have just as much charm, if not more so, as you did in your childhood. That wit is what wins them though Lizzy, always use that wit. It disarms them, specially the younger ones," I give him a pointed look, "Don't give me that look Lizzy. There's many a suitor that I've had to tell off because I knew you wouldn't want to be engaged at such a young age."

"You believe that I can keep Parliament in line Papa?" I really don't want to take the throne; but if the Royal family didn't want to become anything more than figure heads then I would assume my post as Crowned Heir and eventual Queen.

(A/N: I Victoria is supposed to eighteen when she takes the throne, but I'm gonna make her the same age a Lizzy to make the story flow better; 'cause if Victoria were a few years younger it could strain their relationship even further. I know I'm playing with history and that's wrong, but it's so much fun. I made the character Regence up, for all intents and purposes of the story. I've also switched up the family tree. Lizzy and Tori are his nieces.)

Darcy's p.o.v.

I don't know how Bingley had convinced me to accompany him to this new purchase he's made. Man thought if he could find a different scene he'd find love somehow. Fool, don't get me wrong he's my best friend, falls in love everywhere he goes. Last year it was Miss Baker during Michaelmas, then that pretty little brunette in Bathe. Bingley fell in love more times than Caroline says she loves Pemberley, alright I'm exaggerating, but the number is still quite high.

I'm in the drawing room composing a letter to Georgiana at the present moment, while everyone else is speaking amongst themselves; till Caroline insists that I add a note to Georgie saying how she misses her. I'm not blind it's not Georgie she has affection for, it's my damned money. Darcy money is a good as a Royals, after all we have a linage that can be trace to James I, and The Fitzwilliams are still in the House of Lord, and Aunt Catherine is still Lady de Bourge.

So I can understand why she'd want to marry me, but why she can't catch on that I don't want her is a mystery to me. Do not misunderstand me she is pretty enough, but her manners are atrocious. Always attacking those she believes are below her behind their back. I don't want someone like that, and I sure as hell don't want her around Georgiana more than is polite; I'm just glad Georgie doesn't like her what so ever.

"Mr. Darcy did you hear the rumor that part of the Royal Family lives here in Hertfordshire?" I give her an odd look. I remember my aunt mentioning one of her friends sons was marrying one of the Kings nieces, and that she lived in this area. I nod, yes I knew they lived here, I didn't know them personally though.

"Yes I knew; my Aunt Catherine told me just a few months ago one of her friends sons is engaged to a charming young niece of the Kings. They live at a house named Longbourn I believe," with that Charles gives me a shocked look, "What has you so startled Charles?"

"I went there is morning to pay a visit, I had no idea that they were Royals, they all seemed so normal. Then again I did not really meet any of them outside of the father and the second oldest daughter," he looked at me for a moment then continued, "I did not even get to see the daughter all that long before she received a letter from her uncle. Though I've got to say Darcy that you'd like the daughter very well; is polite and pretty, yet lively and teasing."

"How does a person even pull off a personality like that? Her Royal relatives must be disgusted by her manners," Charles gave her a sharp look that said 'shut the hell up, before I force you too.'

"No Caro I don't believe so because the father said she was supposed to have married her cousin if he'd have lived long enough. I believe that who ever sent her that letter was also a person of high standing because seal looked to be _The _Royal Coat of Arms."

"You can't be saying that her family allows her behavior? Such a disgrace upon their name."

"Royals are not perfect Caroline, and my Aunt and Uncle Fitzwilliam know how many of the younger nobles act, and their conduct is actually more appalling than you might think possible. Aunt Catherine's friend said that her son's fiancee is actually quite charming. She did; however, mention that it was the second oldest that captured Arthur's attention first. So much charm that every member in the House would be stopped dead in their tracks, and wit that could silence anyone," I had wanted to meet the girl since I'd heard of her from my Aunt. Now with Bingley confirming she's very much what I'm looking for in a wife; maybe, just maybe I can capture her heart.

"There is a ball tonight, at Lucas Lodge, we shall be meeting them there," at least this stay wouldn't be so bad. I had people beyond Charles I might be able to speak with.

"For this I cannot wait," with that I excused myself for a ride around the grounds.


	2. Meryton Assembley

Nothing is as it appears

Disclaimer: I'm not Jane Austen; 'Cause if I had been Wickham wouldn't have shown up in the story at all, and Darcy would have explained his words to Elizabeth the moment he had a chance to. Final disclaimer.

Fitzwilliam's p.o.v.

I usually hate assemblies and balls, but this time I am actually looking forward to one. I've finally an opportunity to meet with a people outside my own social circle. Makes me wonder what they are truly like when not in court? If they live in the country, they must not wish to associate with the Royal court and Ton though.

"Bingley, what does the father look like, and the second eldest daughter?" I ask in curiosity.

"The father is a much more muscular and younger version of the king, only instead of brown eyes he has green. Miss Elizabeth is absolutely enchanting. Her physical appearance is quite angelic; she has brown hair, the same emerald eyes as her father, sparkled with intelligence, aristocratic facial features. Her height; however is a bit surprising. She's quite small only around five- one, maybe five- two, quite short for a young royal if you ask me. Her attitude is quite engaging though; witty, intelligent, warm, and charming," he seemed quite taken with her.

"Do you fancy her Charles? From what you have told me I could not blame you, such a beauty before you would be hard to deny ones' self," if he liked her I would help him in anyway necessary.

"I found her to have many of the qualities that I'm searching for in a wife; but, I dare say I'm not the one who should marry this beauty," he says this as though it is a well-known fact.

"Why do you believe that to so Bingley? Maybe the young lady liked you back," I try and gage as to why he thinks the way he does.

"Because this young royal has a fire to her; a fire that I know I cannot capture and keep. She is like a wild horse, who just needs the right trainer or rider to quell enough of her spirit to ride her, yet keep it going so she stays who she is," so that was it. He does not have what it takes to enrapture her enough to make her stay by his side.

"Who do believe could Charles? Who could tame Miss Bennet only enough to make her loyal to them?" I wonder whom he has in mind.

"My mind went straight to you Darcy. She has a way about her that's quite engaging, she draws people out; but there are times when she's far too open. I thought you'd be able to help her overcome that," so he thought I'd be able to temper her tongue? "It was not just that though, she's far too lively, then again she's only seventeen years old," dear lord she's barely older than Georgiana.

"She was to marry Prince Regence at such a young age? Dear Lord what is her uncle thinking?" she surly couldn't rule the country on her own? Could she?

"I've not the slightest clue, but the way she presents herself she seems very well capable of handling the men in Parliament and reigning the country," now I was getting antsy. A woman like that could be hard to handle, "I wouldn't be overly worried Darcy, as I said she's quite charming, and is very open to all classes. Quite good with the tenants of her fathers' lands, and considered the counties' jewel," if she held that title here; what would she garner as queen?

"Just makes you wonder though, why not be raised in the palace alongside the other royal children instead of the country?" I would ask once I had known them long enough, for now though I would observe as to why.

"You yourself have said that many of the higher levels of the Ton are of bad taste and judgment; that very well could be one of the many reasons why," Charles has a point. Many of the noble's eldest sons and daughters had deplorable manners, while the younger siblings were quite commendable.

"I see your point; the father must want his daughters to find husbands outside that social sphere," their father must have wanted them to be raised outside the weight of the social elite. This is when Caroline comes walking into the room.

"Charles, Mr. Darcy it is time to start for the Meryton Assembly," she wasn't happy that she had to go. She hated meeting the Lucas family only a few nights ago, then again Lord Lucas was being quit annoying with all the bowing. She attaches herself to my side.

"We should head out then," he gives me a looks of sympathy. He knows I don't want Caroline's attentions, once we get into the carriage though she will more than likely move to sit by Mrs. Hurst.

X Time Lapse: twenty minutes X

We were ten minutes late, it seemed as though the party was in full. When we walk into the building everything stopped, the dancers parted and permitted us passage forward. I hear whispering just up ahead; the three young ladies doing so are directly behind the dancer. As I move forward people are bowing; and as I pass the three young women, I notice the one on the end first. Miss Lucas, she's standing with two girls who must be her friends. The blonde with a pretty face I notice has a ring on her left ring finger, she might be the one Aunt Catherine has spoken of before. Michael Granger had picked a very pretty prospect when he chose her; she seemed well mannered, and of good breeding. He would be a lucky man if he has her love.

The one in the middle is the one I have trouble looking away from though. She has an aristocratic face, her eyes were closed; her height was actually quite short, she was shorter than Georgie is now. I finally forced myself to turn away from the beauty and keep moving forward.

We reached Sir Lucas and were being introduced to many of the families of the county. Only four and twenty families, quite a low number for county; I wonder if most are Mr. Bennet's tenants?

"Finally the Lord and Lady Bennet, Duke and Duchess of Hertfordshire," Sir William said. Caroline gasped, as though she were surprised that royalty was here, "their royal highness' prince and princess of Britain.

They walked forward; I swore for a moment that I was looking upon the king, but then I saw the green eyes and gave a more relaxed bow. He was as Charles had told a younger, muscular version of King George III. He also gave off the air of openness, which was not given off by many of the upper class. He and his wife gave short bows; Caroline seemed insulted by this. Charles would have to remind her that in their presence she is the lower, hell I can barely touch them and I'm in the upper crust of the Ton.

"Lord and Lady Bennet these are Mr. Charles Bingley, Miss Caroline Bingley, Mr. and Mrs. Damien Hurst, and Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy," Lord Bennet gave a slight nod and smile to Charles, he seemed to approve of my friend; Lord Bennet then turned to me.

"I've heard of you Mr. Darcy from your uncle, Lord Matlock," he knew my uncle.

"Good things I hope Lord Bennet; excuse my intrusion, but how is it that you know my uncle?" I do not get to visit with my uncle much, but he'd always claimed to have known the King and his younger brother; till now I'd never believed his stories.

"Your uncle speaks highly of you Mr. Darcy, says you do well with the business of your estate and that you're a very diligent older brother," so uncle had told him about father's death and how I had handled things, "To answer your question Mr. Darcy your uncle and I both attended Oxford together. Also don't believe a word Gregory tells you, if it is I getting trouble in his accounts that's actually himself; your uncle was quite a mischievous fellow," now this I could believe.

"Yes that I can believe, his younger son Richard takes after him in that aspect. Richard is in the Regiments, he's worked his way up to Colonel," he laughed as though none of this surprised him.

"Your uncle may have been mischievous, but he had an excellent mind for strategy. So your cousin doing well in that position is of no surprise to me," he said, "From what George told me Colonel Fitzwilliam has a great deal of potential."

"I'm glad to hear that, it is a great compliment to my family," I say honestly. For the king to say that was quite an honor.

"George knows talent when he sees it," he said with confidence. I wonder if that is why he chose the second eldest to marry her cousin. At this point five girls came up.

"May I introduce my son and daughters. (A/N: I'm letting Mr. Bennet have a son, who just came back from school for a fall break type of deal. I don't know all the holidays over in Europe, so I'm improvising here.) Mr. Darcy, Miss and Mr. Bingley, Mr. and Mrs. Hurst these are my children; Princess Jane Bernadette Bennet, Margrave of Hertfordshire. Princess Elizabeth Coralline Marguerite Bennet, Archduchess of Hertfordshire, Crown heir of Britain," when he said that my heart nearly stopped; the beauty I'd been ogling was crowned heir to the throne? Bingley had mentioned that she had received a letter of Royal decree, which must have been why, "Princess Mary Prudence Bennet, Margrave of _, Princess Catherine Serena Bennet, Margrave of_, Princess Lydia Beatrice Bennet, Margrave of _; and my son, Prince Geoffrey Mason Alexander, Baron of Hertfordshire," he introduced the rest of his family.

(A/N: I'm making up most of these titles, except the first I believe. Just thought I'd let you know in case you get confused.)

I looked toward Lady Elizabeth and bowed deeply. Charles had been right, she gives off the air of a royal where the other siblings, except the brother, did not; she could more than handle Parliament if need be.

She was much prettier than I'd garnered from Bingley. Her face held aristocratic features, yet they were fairer than many a Lords daughter. Her hair is almost black, which mad her skin look just like a translucent lilies' petal; which only made her bright and intelligent emerald eyes shine, they were actually a brighter shade than her fathers. Her height was just as Bingley described, diminutive; however, it made her much more intense and intimidating rather. I could see what Charles meant by fire, this princess was exactly what Britain needed to keep it together. I smile, 'Now I see what Charles meant, she'll need someone who can help, and not just be there to help produce heirs,' I could help in that aspect most assuredly; if I am fortunate enough to marry her, I'll help with the other as much as I can. I have just experienced love at first sight; I'd always wondered what Uncle Gregory had meant when he said it was a family curse to want people out of our reach. I know for the moment that I am attracted to the heir apparent, I know I want her badly.

"Girls, Geoff, this is Mr. Darcy, Mr. and Miss Bingley, and Mr. and Mrs. Hurst," they give us slight bows. Caroline again looks disgusted. Probably thinking how they were not good enough for their titles; then Caroline finds fault in everyone and everything, except oddly Pemberley, Georgiana, or me. Must be part of the whole seduction she's been trying for the past year.

"Lady Jane may I ask if you are engaged to Michael Granger, Duke of York?" I asked the pretty blond.

"Yes I am; may I ask how you came to acquire this information Mr. Darcy?" she asked.

"My aunt mentioned that Michael was engaged to a niece of the kings', and I say the ring on your finger when we arrived earlier," I told her in kind.

"Michael, are to marry in early April, right after Lizzy is able to come from Michaelmas," so I did stand a chance to win her.

"You're going to join the _ton_ this year, Lady Elizabeth? I thought that being the crowned heir you would be in an arranged marriage," Caroline says trying to slight Lady Elizabeth, who just gives Caroline an appraising look before answering.

"Miss Bingley I was engaged to marry my cousin Prince Rengence before his untimely death this past March; and I suggest that you watch your tone Madame, you are speaking to those who hold a higher status than yourself, use that attitude anywhere near Lady Jersey and she'll eat you alive," she'd do just fine in London. She was not one to take peoples' attitudes toward her family or her herself. Caroline bowed and walked off offended.

"I'm sorry for Caroline, she has no idea how to keep her mouth shut when need be and she sometimes forgets that father was a tradesman," Bingley says earnestly.

"You're fine Mr. Bingley, your sister just needed to be reminded that she isn't of the status she believes herself to be. Getting a big head like that tends to happen to young women after they experience the_ ton_ for the first time. My friend Mariah Sheffield, Lady Jersey's daughter got that way for a time after coming out for the first time; I had to literally show her how much of an annoying chit she'd become by using her little brother as an example. She hasn't been that way since," oh yes I remember Maria Sheffield. Pretty little blond, bright ocean blue eyes; Lady Jersey is one of the hungriest mothers in all of London though. Luckily she'd never let Maria marry me, I don't hold a noble title like my cousin Stanley.

"You've gained Lady Jersey's approval? But how, the woman is one of the hardest people to please?" Louisa asks.

"I shall agree with you on that point, she is very hard to please; but I've been friends with Maria since she and I were in playpens. My uncle used to request Lord Jersey bring her over while Regence was in his lessons and he in his study doing business with some of the other Lords," ah, now that, that made sense.

Lizzy's p.o.v.

I liked Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley; they both had good manners and seemed genuinely nice and cordial. The sister though had tried to be insulting toward Regence and myself, so I told her off; I wasn't about to stand for it, chit needed to learn her place. The other sister had wondered how I gained the approval of Lady Jersey before I'd ever come out for a season. Of course I told the truth; Mariah was often brought to the palace while I was there to keep me company. She and I had been friends since we were five; the first time I had ever been to the palace.

"May I have the honor of dancing with you Lady Elizabeth?" Mr. Darcy asked. Looking at him no I can see why many ladies of the _ton_ chase after him. He's very handsome, what with chiseled jaw, high cheek bones, and slightly pouty lips. His height was quite the bit different from mine, he looked to be around six- five, six- six. I had to crane my neck to look into his eyes, which were the darkest shade of blue I have ever beheld. They came off cool, but held warmth, a fire that was unmistakably there. I felt a draw to him, a pull, as though we were connected on a deeper level than we should be.

"Yes, I would enjoy a dance Mr. Darcy," with that we headed for the dance floor waiting for the next set to begin, "Do you have any siblings Mr. Darcy?"

"Yes, one younger sister; she is around Lady Catherine's age of fifteen," if she is so young why is he here?

"If she is so young why is she not here with you while you're visiting with friends?"

"Because she has studies, which makes me wonder why your sisters are out in public rather than the school room," he had a good point, but so was mine.

"Because there are only four and twenty families, why deny them the society of people they have known their entire lives? If this were London I could understand, but alas it is not."

"I can see your point, no use keeping them in when they already know everyone here and have no chance of ruining their reputations," he looked thoughtful.

"That's exactly why my father does not fore bay them coming to balls and the like; he finds it pointless to hide them from people they see daily," papa had said that on many an occasion to Uncle George as well.

"Then I would happen to agree with your father. Why keep them, when they'd be asked for by everyone anyway."

"I have to ask because most people become quite intimidated when in my presence after they find out, but what do think of me become Sovereign of Britain?" I wanted to know what someone who did not truly know me thought of the idea.

"I believe that you will make an excellent sovereign. You have an air about you that's intimidating, yet cordial. So even when people fear you, they can still speak with you easily; it is also quite apparent that you're intelligent and receptive to most who do not insult you or your family," so the people would like me; good.

"Thank you Mr. Darcy for helping my confidence. I was worried that the people of my country would not like me."

"They won't like you my Lady; they'll love you. You have what it takes to keep the power in the hands of the royal family, no other noble I've met has," I smile up at him; I want someone like him by my side when I take the throne. Someone like him could keep me up when I was down, or felt overly pressured by Parliament. Maybe he and I were destined to meet each other.

(A/N: From this point on all nobles and gentiles met will be of my own creation, sans Lady Catherine of course.)


End file.
